


insomnia

by thestarsaregivenonceonly



Category: Timmy Chalamet, Timothée Chalamet - Fandom, chalamet, tim chalamet, timothee
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Sleepy Sex, Smut, girl on top, handjob, timothee blurb, timothee chalamet blurb, timothee chalamet drabble, timothee chalamet imagine, timothee chalamet one shot, timothee chalamet smut, timothee drabble, timothee imagine, timothee one shot, timothee smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24321655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestarsaregivenonceonly/pseuds/thestarsaregivenonceonly
Summary: You help Timothee when he has trouble sleeping.
Relationships: Timothee Chalamet/Original Female Character, Timothée Chalamet/Original Character(s), Timothée Chalamet/Reader, timothee chalamet x reader, timothee chalamet x you, timothee x you, timothee/reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 68





	insomnia

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr same username xx

He had been tossing and turning all night long, and though you knew it wasn’t his fault, he kept you awake the entire time. Whether he was actually asleep or not you didn’t know, but you didn’t want to take a chance on waking him if he was. He breathed out heavily a few times, sighing a couple more, and you eventually felt the need to ensure he was alright. It was past four in the morning, and you needed to rest, but more than anything you were concerned about the lack of peace he should be having. 

“Timothée?” 

“Mmm?” He groaned. 

“So you are awake.” 

He turned to face you, his eyes heavy and his lips chapped. “I’ve been in and out.” 

“What’s wrong?” 

“I’m just overtired I think. I can’t rest peacefully.” 

Your heart ached. “Can I try rubbing your back?” 

“Sure, thank you, love.” He kissed your nose lightly before rolling onto the opposite side, wiggling back closer and closing his eyes. 

You traced your fingers lightly down the length of his bare back before rubbing along the length of it with a bit of pressure, smiling when he released a quiet sound. 

“That’s perfect, baby girl.” 

“You’re perfect.” 

“Cliché.” 

“I do what I can.” You giggled and continued to rub his back, kissing the back of his shoulder. 

“Have I kept you awake all night?” 

“I haven’t slept, no.” You felt bad for admitting it, knowing he would too feel bad, but you were exhausted and wanted to be honest with him. 

“I’m so sorry.” Predictable. 

“It’s not your fault, Tim.” 

“I know, but I feel bad about it.” Ding ding ding.   
You kissed the back of his neck, breathing slowly down his upper back and pecking the soft skin there as well. He shifted and groaned your name, sliding back closer until he was pressed completely against you, the small spoon of your dreams. 

“I can’t rub your back if you’re this close, Timothée.” 

“I just want to snuggle.”

“Is there anything else I can do to help relax you?” 

You could almost see his eyebrows go up. “Perhaps…” 

You smiled into his skin again, your hand moving to his hip to stroke it lightly. He shivered and giggled a bit. 

“That tickles.” 

“Sorry, mon amour.” You breathed along the side of his neck now, sitting up on your elbow as your hand wandered slowly down along his stomach. 

Gasping for air suddenly, he shifted again, the anticipation of your touch where he needed you the most eating him alive. You massaged his stomach slowly, letting your fingers drag up and down his chest, closing your eyes and inhaling the sounds he was making. 

“Please, baby...” 

Your hand moved lower to gently cup his bulge, your lips moving along his upper arm until they found his neck again, small pecks to his freckles and a gentle nip. He whined loudly and pressed his ass back against your body. You began to massage his erection slowly over his pants, biting down harder on his neck, wanting to leave a mark on the delicate, pale skin. 

“Fuck,” he breathed, unable to keep himself from speaking, making more sounds, giving himself to you completely. 

“Mmmm?” 

“Touch me, touch my skin…” 

You pressed your hand into his shoulder to push him onto his back, using the same hand to move down his torso and stomach to his lust again, your fingers sliding his sweatpants and briefs down until he was erect against his navel. All for you. 

Your hand found his tip, your thumb circling it slowly, and his head fell onto the pillow, his eyes rolling back and his curls strewn about. You sucked a hickey into his neck as you began to slowly move your hand up and down his length, tracing his veins and ridges with your fingertips. He whined and wiggled, moaned and groaned, it was glorious in every way as you continued your slow assault. 

He gasped your name, your hand moving faster, his eyes barely open, fluttering as his buildup became more and more intense. 

You slid your pants and underwear off, gripping him lightly at the base for another moment before climbing on top of him and hovering above his waiting desire. Hands on your hips, he guided you slowly onto him, eyes rolling back again, the stretch drawing a feathery sigh from your mouth. 

“Fuck, fuck me, please,” he begged, gripping your hips hard, leaving marks with his fingerprints. 

You began to slowly rock back and forth, taking him in and out, lowering over his body to kiss him as you did so. He lifted his head to kiss you back, the beginnings of a blue mark flowering on his neck. You confidently moved faster, gasping loudly when he slowly rolled on top of you, accidentally slipping from your warmth and pressing against your inner thigh. He took the opportunity to kiss everywhere he could find access to, pausing along the tattoo he loved so much to trace his lips slowly along the lines of it. 

“Timmy,” you breathed, tangling your fingers into his hair as his tongue moved slowly along the surface of the marked skin. 

“Mmmm?” 

“Love me, please…” 

“Come here, baby girl,” he grunted, sitting up and roughly pulling you closer again. 

Opening your legs wide, you hissed when he entered you again, such a gorgeous sting, a pleasurable pull as you welcomed him into your warmth. He began to rock into your body, sitting up and gazing down at you, pushing your t-shirt up to grip your chest gently. You arched your back into him until he found that golden angle, his lust grazing across your clit until you were crying out his name. 

“Come for me, c’mon baby,” he cooed, dragging his open palm down the length of your stomach. 

One, two, three more thrusts until you orgasmed, falling back onto the bed as it washed over your body. You twitched and gasped, grabbing your own chest, enjoying the heaving movements as he continued to fuck you through it. 

“Damn, my girl,” he growled, his movements slowing. 

“Did you-”

“Not yet, I’m so tired,” he mumbled until he almost stopped, laying over you and kissing you lazily on the lips. 

“Mmmm, allow me,” you murmured, pushing him onto his back and taking him again, straddling his waist. 

He released a loud sound, your hand finding his neck, a gentle squeeze to the windpipe as his eyes rolled back once again, freckles standing out, his own chest heaving. You moved faster this time, bouncing up and down on his body, wanting him to find the sweet release that he needed so desperately. It took longer than you anticipated, and he finally came, his hips bucking up into yours as he released his love into your body. 

“Fuck!” 

You captured his mouth with a deep and passionate kiss, continuing to rock through it, smiling as his body deflated into the mattress with exhaustion, his lashes fluttering rapidly. 

“Tim, oh, fuck Tim,” you moaned for his pleasure alone, biting down for the last time on his neck and leaving a final mark. 

He gasped for air and wrapped his arms around your body, closing his eyes and smiling to himself. You nuzzled down into his neck and slid your hand down his hip, gripping it gently and massaging his side. 

“Thank you,” he mumbled sleepily, pressing a tender kiss to your forehead. 

You pressed closer and breathed softly on his neck, waiting until his breathing slowed. It didn’t take long, he was truly spent by then, and when his soft sounds began this time you knew it was because he was fast asleep.


End file.
